


невозможно

by no_confidence



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Season 2, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Это так странно и запутанно – целовать человека, который спас ему жизнь и дал новую, но еще сам об этом не знает.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	невозможно

**Author's Note:**

> АУ где Йонас застрял в 1921 году на чуть более продолжительный (но все равно недостаточно длительный) срок.

Старший говорит: «Все произойдет как должно».

Ноа не думает, что именно _это_ должно произойти.

Он чувствует странную, болезненную тоску в груди, когда видит его в своей кровати: без сознания, такого беззащитного и жалкого. Это не спаситель миров, не Адам – у него нормальное лицо, все в бледных и едва заметных веснушках, с трагичным изгибом бровей, крепко сжатыми губами. Ему уже снятся кошмары? Этой же ночью Ноа узнает, что да, уже снятся – он мечется под одеялом, что-то беспорядочно говорит, зовет и умоляет кого-то, но никто не приходит. Никто, кроме Ноа.

Это так странно и просто – лечь рядом, обхватить руками и прижать к себе, не слишком сильно, но достаточно чтобы Йонас почувствовал тепло рядом и смог вырваться из плена кошмаров. Он дышит спокойнее и во сне тычется носом ему в шею, устраиваясь удобнее.

Как Адам может быть им? Невозможно – думает Ноа, этот мальчик не может быть Спасителем. В нем нет силы, он не похож на человека из пророчества, он такой обычный и нуждающийся в помощи, раздирает бинты на шее сквозь сон и тихо плачет, пока Ноа обнимает его крепче. Невозможно.

– Кто ты? – с нажимом и тревогой спрашивает Йонас утром. Он все еще не выглядит опасным, скорее наоборот беззащитным. Йонас смотрит на Ноа так, будто не помнит своего мучительного и долгого сна и того, кто пытался сделать этот сон менее мучительным.

Невозможно – почти смеется Ноа, когда этот лохматый мальчишка пытается его допрашивать и требует ответов. Может, из уважения к Адаму он должен ответить и объясниться, но он пока еще не Адам. К тому же, Йонас бесценно реагирует на молчание.

Старший не дает никаких указаний кроме максимально размытых и простых: наблюдай, помогай, будь рядом. Этого достаточно, говорит он. Остальное случится, как и должно.

Они живут вместе, едят вместе, проводят большую часть времени вместе и следить за Йонасом проще простого. Недоверие постепенно уступает смирению, смирение – интересу и вот Йонас уже везде следует за Ноа насколько ему позволяет нога. Они говорят, точнее, говорит Йонас и он такой, такой наивный, что Ноа приходится молчать чтобы не рассмеяться. Он все еще не видит в нем Адама и это кажется какой-то глупой проверкой на верность.

(Йонас такой _человечный_ и теплый – не от света свечей, а от собственного света, которого в Адаме уже нет.)

Невозможно – снова думает Ноа во время их первого поцелуя. Йонас насторожен словно ждет чего-то плохого, возможно, конца света. Это длится пару секунд, а потом он позволяет чувству подхватить себя и целует жадно, будто это его первый поцелуй за долгое, долгое время.

Почему Старший не сказал об этом? Это все еще часть плана, так задумано и должно было произойти или это отклонение, ошибка во времени и они все испортили?

Это так странно и запутанно – целовать человека, который спас ему жизнь и дал новую, но еще сам об этом не знает. Ноа чувствует странную щекотку каждый раз когда прикасается к Йонасу и понимает, что ему все тяжелее смотреть на Адама. Он ведь знает все это, обязан знать. Он должен помнить, как растерян был Ноа в первый раз и Йонас, обычно смущенный и робкий, просто потянул его за волосы вниз. Он обязан помнить аккуратные поцелуи на бедрах, такие легкие, что Йонас начинал смеяться. Смутно, но может помнить перевязку шеи под присмотром Эрны, когда Ноа подсаживался к нему вплотную и задерживал пальцы на коже дольше необходимого, дожидаясь пока Йонас не покраснеет.

Думает ли об этом Адам, когда видит Ноа? Вспоминает вечерами, когда расставляет фигуры на поле боя? 

Может, это и есть причина по которой Адам принял его в ряды Путешественников? Именно из-за этих глупых, слюнявых поцелуев на последней скамье в церкви? Или из-за долгих ночей, когда Йонас не мог уснуть и задыхался в бинтах, пока Ноа лежал рядом и успокаивал одним своим присутствием? Ноа сам сотворил свою судьбу, заслужил кровь на руках, или это все давно было предначертано, записано мелким шрифтом в книге, которую Старший не выпускает из рук?

Невозможно – думает Ноа, когда видит взрослого Йонаса. Он выглядит иначе, но в нем все еще узнается тот же испуганный мальчишка, который дрожал от кошмаров в его кровати и Ноа протягивает руку Йонасу, а тот принимает ее, ластится как кот, целует ладонь.

Он все еще больше Йонас, чем Адам, и Ноа втайне благодарен этому.

Ему кажется, будто это все уже было, но иначе – сознание смутно дорисовывает пистолет у груди и слезы в глазах Йонаса, другую встречу, другой разговор, другое время.

Ноа не говорит об этом со Старшим, разве есть смысл? Все так, как и должно быть, разве нет?


End file.
